Aquarius
by PaperCity7
Summary: "And on coming round to Zeus, he would first plant a kiss on the rim of the chalice before handing it back to his loving lord. Hera was of course livid with rage." A short story on Ganymede and his life in Olympus after being abducted by Zeus.


Many believed that Ganymede was oblivious to Hera's gaze – this was not true. The young boy did not have to look up to know that the Goddess was staring at him with eyes that could stop a man cold and Ganymede definitely did not have to draw near to feel her hate. She took over all his senses, an incoming fog that had neither end nor mercy.

Tipping the pitcher ever so carefully, he filled up the God's cup before him, nodding his head slightly in respect. The God, Apollo, simply smiled at him, a flash of perfect white teeth in a gesture of thanks. Ganymede found comfort in Apollo, knowing that the God would never do anything to harm him and was always there if he needed him.

The young immortal looked back up to see if the Queen's gaze was still upon him, and breathed a short breath to find she was now instead talking to Hermes, demeanor entirely changed.

Apollo followed the boy's gaze to the Goddess and let out a small laugh and watched her for a moment before directing his attention back to Ganymede.

"I would not worry, Ganymede. Any person that even goes within the same room as Zeus is seen as a potential threat to her." He smirked into the rim of his cup before downing another quarter, graceful as ever.

Ganymede let out another long sigh, wishing that the Goddess would not hold all this hate for him. It was not like he climbed Mount Olympus and begged to be in their presence, he meant no harm.

Apollo looked up once more to see the boy still staring at Hera, face creased in a sign of worry or maybe nervousness. The God leaned down and set his cup upon the large table before directing his full attention onto the immortal.

"I would not worry." He repeated. Ganymede's eyes flashed down to him, his grip still tight on the pitcher as he realized how long he was been standing there.

"That look you give does not fit you, be merry", were his words and Ganymede lowered his shoulders, grip loosening on the pitcher so he was no longer white knuckled. Apollo felt the urge to lean forward and take hold of the boy's hands but knew that Zeus would see and just like his wife, would take it as a sign of something more than slight affection. Instead he gave him a nod and Ganymede returned it, finding warmth in their slight encounter before moving on down the table.

X

Ganymede laid upon the silken sheets that pooled around his body like a sea of blue. His hair tangled and swirled around the dark folds of the bedding, a golden accent to an already divine sight. The boy breathed again for what must have been his seventh time sighing that day, wishing he could just fall asleep.

"Hypnos where are you." He muttered, shifting around but stopped when he felt a cool hand reach the small of his back. For a moment, he thought it truly was Hypnos, playing a small trick on him but Ganymede knew the shape and size of the hand all too well. Felt it as it traveled up the creases and folds of his robes, felt it as it dived under the article of clothing and reach his warm skin before caressing his lower back once more. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't know whether if he should stay frozen or look back at the God, gripping tighter onto the rise of the silk before him.

Soon the bed sank down with more weight and he felt the God pulling him into an embrace, Ganymede's back pressing into the strong chest as they laid there, content.

"You are worried." He simply muttered and this time the young boy did look back, sharp blue eyes pierced his but he did not look away. Zeus could be seen as intimidating to most but Ganymede knew better, he knew that the God valued him in a way one would with a priceless doll.

"Yes." The immortal's reply was weak, knowing well enough that he could not lie to Zeus even if he tried.

The bed shifted once more and Ganymede felt the arms around him tighten. Limply reaching over one of the God's arms, he laid down his small hand on top – drawing loving circles on the divine flesh.

Zeus groaned in content, obviously tired from the day's festivities and in need of the boy's presence. Ganymede realized this and hoped that Zeus had let go of the issue but was wrong for he spoke again moments later.

"Is it because of Hera?" His mutterings resembled pillow talk but it held no anger or frustration, only a slight calm like he had said this countless times before and Ganymede felt that this was true.

The boy knew he did not have to answer him, the couple both knowing the reply well enough and Zeus shifted irritably, breathing out a sigh of annoyance – his cool demeanor fading.

"Do not worry, Ganymede. You are immortal, she cannot hurt you." He caressed the boy's shoulder and lazily slid his large hand down the cupbearer's side. Ganymede knew this well and cringed as he echoed Apollo's words.

"I know that, I just wish I could win her respect. I mean her no harm." His voice was quiet and smooth, a tone that would make any man melt. He stared in front of himself, barely blinking as he continued to draw pictures onto the God's skin, this time one of the sun.

"That is something far beyond you. Hera is stubborn but she will hopefully learn with time." Zeus chuckled and laid his chin atop of Ganymede's golden crown of hair. The boy felt the God's grip weaken as he slowly fell off into sleep.

Oh how Ganymede wished he could do the same.

X

It was the same as every other day, his robes shifted around his feet as he made his way across the table, filling every god's cup with a respectable amount before moving onto the next. Ganymede once again had his chat with Apollo, discussing events that were going down on earth and asking of the other's wellbeing. As the young boy moved along though, there was one difference in his day to day occupation – As he was getting ready to leave and fetch more ambrosia, he felt a small but sure tug on his sleeve, restricting him from leaving.

"Stay and talk with me a little, won't you, Ganymede?" The cupbearer stopped instantly and he didn't have to look to know who was talking to him. He stood there for a moment, wondering how a women's voice could be so smooth yet cold at the same time.

"Of course, Hera." Came his swift reply before walking back around to her side, setting down the pitcher atop of the table. His demeanor was similar to a child being scolded by a parent – head hung low and hands clasped in front of him.

"Tell me. What do you enjoy most about Olympus?" Bringing her cup to her lips, she speaks with a polite tone but Ganymede was smarter than that.

"To serve people such as yourself." He said carefully, not wanting to upset the Goddess. "Are you sure?" Was her simple reply and the boy knotted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes of course." His words came quickly and his head snapped up towards the Goddess, taking slight offense.

"Then," she smiled and motioned for him to come closer to which he did "you will do this for me." Her hand gracefully cupped the side of his head, her fingers tousled in his hair as she whispered the demand.

Ganymede felt himself grow cold, eyes now wide – for she was an incoming fog that had neither end nor mercy.

X

**A/N To what Hera tells Ganymede to do – it is up to you. I am thinking on writing some Medusa/Blind!Eros oneshots so.. (causeloveisblindhahahha) so if you're interested in that then yeah! Lemme know! If I get a couple people wanting more of this then I may make up something and continue but meh. I have been infatuated with Ganymede for the past week or so and felt there wasn't enough fanfiction for him so LE HAH **

**The summary was a direct quote from here - **

**AND HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK. Yeah that's right – the traitor who pretty much abandoned all stories and is now doing some really messed up oneshot thingies. (Sorry for my leave - My aunt had passed away/school got difficult/etc)**

… **but I still love you all please do not eat my soul (is still debating if she wants to pick up the dead corpses of her stories and revive them but that won't be for a while)**


End file.
